Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150123211145
Nightime as we fly over endless ground. It's pretty cold in the heli I imagine as Jacob is doing his best not to shiver opposite me. Luckily I no longer feel the cold. We've had to use oe of the lower profile helis to avoid being shot down over Iraq, so no weapons except the firearms we carry, and our mutations of course. The other two soldiers in the heli with us aren't speaking, they probably feel pretty tense with us here and warzone below us. We come over Mosul in Northern Iraq a few minutes later. Looking out of the window I can see a couple of buildings on fire, what looks to be some kind of riot on the ground. They weren't exaggerating, this looks to be from a scene of a war movie. We fly over the city and the pilot brings us down in the sandy area on the outskirts, devoid of any people. Jacob and I jump out of the heli, taking two large bags with us. I pull the hood attached to my suit over my head and nod at Jacob as the heli leaves. We're on our own now. We head for the closet building, lugging the stuff with us. We have to find somewhere to drop this stuff of before investigating the fire we saw in town. The first thing we notice though entering the buildings is the lack of movement, only the distant sounds of a riot are audible, no one else is here. Doors to buildings are ajar, windows open, rubbish and bullet shells scattered across the ground. This place is deserted, no mistaking that. I guess no one is mad enough to stay here with those rioters around. We head down a narrow street and into one of the more out of the way buildings, and subtelty is useful. Dumping the gear on the second floor, we can see that all the furniture, and by that I mean a chair and a mattress, has been left behind. These people left in a hurry. We open one of the bags and grab some weapons, for me my kobis and sidearms, Jacob his shottie, which for some reason he's nicknamed 'terminator', god knows why, and a pistol. We leave the stuff in the corner, hoping it won't be noticed by any local militia, then we make a move. We head over to the source of the rioting sound. It's not hard to track, it's pretty damn loud, all of Mosul must be able to hear this. Eventually we come into view of the burning buildings on the street. I tell Jacob to stick to shadows on the street as I dig my claws into the soft, crumbly stone of the building. Using a few cracks ad little claw grip, I can scale the side of the building and onto the two story high roof. I switch on my TDC, our comms device, and I see Jacob switch on his as well. I move over, crouching position, to the edge of the roof, a good view of the rioters. There must be a couple of hundred of them, maybe more, and they all look pretty damn angry over something. There doesn't seem to be any resistance, but the rioters are just shouting outside the burning building. What are they doing? "Jacob, can you see anything else down there? Why are they not moving on?" "Give me a sec, I need a better view." His voice sounds a little crackly down the comms. I see him dart across the street and into one of the shadows on the far side, getting a side view from the ground of this mob. "It looks like they're ralling towards someone, I think there're a couple of people in the smashed out building." I can't see it fro my position here, so I climb down and work my way round to the other side where Jacob is, scaling the building there instead. Now that I've got a clearer view I grab my binoculars and aim them at the broken in wall on the building the rioters are gathering at. They don't seem bothered by the fires raging a couple of dozen metres away, they're cheering at two people who are now standing in the gap. I close in with my binoculars. One face seems vaguely familiar, tanned skin and dark hair, shortish, skinny stature. It clicks after a second that he is the speed mutant, the one from Paris. Bastard. The other one is a girl, unexpected but still, she's pretty tall, also tanned, she looks like she could be the speed mutant's older sister, or some kind of relation, and her purple eyes denote her as a mutant as well. There get up is quite usual, plain hoodies and trousers, nothing that suggests they want a fight. Then again, I doubt they expect us here. The girl seems to be shouting something, but it's not quite audible over the racket of the crowd. "Get closer to her Jacob, find out what she's saying." I say through the comms. I see him make his way slowly, closer to the mob. Is there some way I can jump across the rooftops to them? No, that'll draw attention, and stealth is our only advantage here. I look round for anything useful and almost jump in reflex to seeing someone behind me. I'm about to hit him when I recognise him: Ghost. I should be surprised to seem him but frankly, I guess I kinda expected him to find his way here somehow. He's still in the same clothes, leather jacket, hoodie, black trousers, mask. He holds out his hand, and there's an earpiece in it. I look for a second before taking it ad fitting it in my ear. I look back to the two mutants in the building, and press the earpiece into my head. I start hearing voices, ones that I can make out just about, I'm pretty sure it's the female. As usual, Ghost has helped me out, but turning round to thank him, he's gone again. That guy... I tune in on the conversation instead. "... this is only the beginning people. They now know what we can do, they will fear us, and so they should! No-one shall be oppressed from this moment on! Mutants and humans alike, any who have ever been beaten down can now rise together! We will show them that we will not be opressed by their rules, their way of life! We will show them how we really feel, the results of their actions! We will rise, and strike against them once more, and then again, and again, until they are the ones who obey us!" At this point the feed in my earpiece suddenly cuts out into fuzz. I yank it out quickly and chuck it down onto the ground. The signal is gone, so I revert back to looking with binoculars. I look closely at the boy and girl first. Apart from their purple eyes, they seem normal, healthly. I search in particular for any kind of mark on their necks, but nothing. Damn. I hear Jacob's voice through the TDC suddenly. "Dude hit the deck now!" He says with a warning. I fall down onto my stomach straight away and stay there. It takes me a second to hear the vehicles coming up the road behind me. I can't see Jacob so I hope he's out of sight. There's an entire convoy of vehicles, around a dozen in total, all of them look like military jeeps. They pull up in front of the mob and some of the people start getting into them. Not all of the mob are mutants, at least half of them have normal eyes, they look like young adults, probably in late teens or early twenties. Why have they decided to join Pluto's group? What do they get out of it? A chance to fight I guess, judging from the speech I just heard, but still, it's pretty far fetched. The two leader mutants get into the front vehicle, and I pick out Ghost getting into the back of the front vehicle as well. So he is one of them. I'm still suspicious of him, but so far everything he's done has been to help me, we've got to work with all the help we can. The convoy finally leaves, any of the remaining rioters not in the cars following on foot. They look like they're heading into the centre of town. Mosul really is the centre of Pluto's territory isn't it. I climb down from the building once they're all gone and see Jacob emerge from the shadows. "What the bloody hell was that? They're freaking organised!" he exclaims. I give him a small smile. "For now they are. We're gonna change that." A wide grin spreads across his face as we head back to our bags.